The present invention is related to a lamp, and more particularly to an LED lamp.
It is known that LED can emit light at low power consumption. Therefore, it is a trend to replace the traditional lamp with LED. In general, LED is manufactured to have a form of bulb. Under such circumstance, in use, LED must be seated in a bulb socket. This is inconvenient.
Furthermore, the conventional LED lamp can not be serially connected or parallelly connected. Therefore, the brightness of the LED lamp is fixed and unadjustable. In the case that higher brightness is needed, the illumination provided by the conventional LED equipment will be insufficient.